Phoenix
by PhoenixWeasley
Summary: Harry has to be dreaming! Never could he be living this strange but wonderful dream. His life didn't work that way. Ron and Herione married? Moldy Voldy gone? And this beautiful woman is his...huh?
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix

By me

Harry felt something next to him as he a woke from his sleep. He had trouble remembering anything. Then sadly he remembered the day he had left behind. Dumbledore was gone. Yesterday was his funeral. Harry remembered that Ginny said she go back to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys. But both Ron and Hermione refused to leave his side. It warmed Harry inside that he wouldn't have to face this alone, even without Ginny. Harry started to stir, but stopped when he felt the thing next to him start to stir too. Harry looked next to him.

"What's the matter love?" Asked a beautiful woman.

"AHH!!!" Harry jumped out of bed, and felt around for his wand. The woman jumped up too.

"Harry what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare? It's ok love. It's ok. You are safe now. Nothing to fear. He's been gone for a while now. I promise its ok." The woman was talking to Harry as if she more about what was happening then he did. Harry found his wand and pointed it at her.

"Who the HELL are you?" The woman looked somewhat hurt, but then put on a smile, and started to laugh.

"Don't be silly Harry. You know exactly who I am! Good God put that thing down before someone gets hurt."

"ANSWER ME!!" Harry yelled. This time the woman's face stayed on hurt.

"Harry, its me. Its Nixxy"

"Nixxy?" Harry was really confused.

"Yes Nixxy….Your wife."

a/n: cliffy!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"My what? I'm not married! I'm not even 17 years old yet!" Harry was _so_ confused! But the he looked at the room around him. Nothing looked familiar. Everything was foreign. There was a huge floor to ceiling sliding glass window the took you out to a porch that led to the ocean. It was a beautiful sight but it made no sense to Harry. Looked around the room some more. It had a huge bed, which looked very comfortable. There was a TV and over to the left side were a huge tub, a sink and mirror, and a door that led to a toilet and shower. To the right was the porch and TV and another door.

And at that very moment came in Ron and Hermione. But it wasn't them. No it was them but they looked different. They looked…..older. They looked in their early twenties. They had a few visible scars, and were clad in….bathrobes! If this was suppose to help Harry, it didn't. It only confused him more!

"Harry what's wrong?" Asked "Ron"

"Yes, we heard yelling! Tell us what's wrong" said "Hermione"

"Ron, Hermione! What is happening! And what are you two doing in nothing but bathrobes?!" Harry turned his wand on them. "Why do you look so different?"

"Different? Mate you just saw us a few hours ago! I don't think we could've changed much in our sleep!" Said Ron

"But you look older!" Hermione looked at Harry with a strange look.

"Harry….How old should we be? In fact how old are you?"

"You're suppose to be 17! As am I!" Everyone was silent for a few moments. All in much confusion. Finally, Nixxy spoke.

"Harry I want you to go to the mirror and look in it for me please." She spoke softly, her voice similar to sweet music to Harry.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing just please go look in the mirror." Harry backed his way to the mirror. All the while facing them, walking backwards and pointing his wand at the ready. Harry looked to his left to face the mirror. What he saw shocked him more than anything else had so far. It was him, but his face was different with age. His cheeks had hollowed out some. His scar still there, but it too looked different. His hair was longer and as messy as ever. His nose had a ever so slight break mark on it. His eyes were deeper green than he ever remembered them being.

It was after this did Harry start to calm down. He looked over at his 'wife.' She was beautiful. Her hair was long and deep brown. It waved and curled some. No bangs, a little messy from sleep. Her body was an hour glass. Her breast, barely contained by her black tank top shirt were huge and full! Her shirt rode up slightly. She had only the tiniest bit of fat there, but somehow she worked it well. Her waist was small and her hips and ass were also full. Her sweat shorts showed off her great legs. But she too had scars. Her mouth full and red. But the thing Harry fell for the most were her eyes! Deep green, just like his. Except these had a small ring of brown around them, making them hazel. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him at that very moment.

"Who are you?" She still looked hurt by his words. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Phoenix Bonita Jesminder O'Shea Potter. And I'm your wife." She shook Harry's hand very formally, but Harry could tell she was about to cry.

"Hello Phoenix" Tears fell from her eyes at these words.

"You never call me that. You call me Nixxy." She ran from the room through the glass window and out to the beach.

"Oh Harry! What is the last thing you remember?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore's funeral"

"Oh" Said Ron "Then this would all be a shock to you. Come, sit man. I have a lot to explain to you. Hermione go after Nixxy." Both followed orders.

"What the fuck is going on Ron?"

"This is what has happened sense you went to sleep the night of the funeral…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

"After the funeral we went to go get stuff go to the Dursley's. We had to go to Hermione's house but she made us stop by the Order.And that's when we met Nixxy. Nixxy is Remus' daughter. And you told me later that was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. Well she came with us to the Dursley's. And she kept us sane, I swear. She handled like a pro! Then afterwards we went to Bill's wedding. Nixxy was dating Gorge back then. But they ended up being friends instead. Then we went away. We went to Godric's Hollow. Where Nixxy happened to live. From there we faught the war. About a two years later we faught that final battle. You gave orders to the Order and DA, who were working with us sense the beginning. Then you told everyone good bye just in case. You turned to Hermione and hugged and kissed her. Then me and you hugged. Then you turned to her and kissed her. Something you had never done before. I won't forget the look on her face when you did that. At first it was pure shock and then she got into it. After you won…You started to date. A year later you proposed to her. Hermione and I are married by the way. You live in Godric's Hollow. Hermione and I live with you. You were married only two months ago. Hermione and I were married four."

"You two are MARRIED?" Harry wasn't totally shocked by this, but at the same time it hurt his brain even more. "How old are we?"

"You'll be twenty-two next month. And Nixxy will be twenty-two in November." Harry sat quietly for a few moments. Everything was just so confusing! Why couldn't he remember anything about his life beyond Dumbledore's funeral? Harry started to wonder about his other friends and old mates. Wondering if they even still breathing. And if not, why not? Were all the Weasleys still alive? What had happened to Ginny? And Luna? And Neville? And everyone else? All these questions swirled in his head, unable to choose which to ask first. But at that moment Nixxy and Hermione walked back into the room.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry

"In the Caribbean. Beautiful isn't it? View is even better _on_ the beach." Answered Nixxy. Hermione started for the other door.

"Come on everyone! It's BEAUTIFUL outside! Lets get our suits on and have some fun!"

"Yeah ok. We'll meet u two outside." Ron said. Nixxy turned from the closet between the door and TV and towards Ron.

"Make sure you two actually show up in the next hour please!" Those three laughed but Harry remained silent on the bed. Hermione and Ron left the room. Nixxy dug in the closet for a few moments and came back out with two suits. One was a pair of swim trunks that she tossed at Harry. Then other was a bikini top and boy-shorts. She started to take off her shirt. Harry turned from her, not wanting to be rude, watching a girl he didn't know. Although to her it wasn't a big deal. I mean, she _was_ married to _him _after all. Harry rolled off the bed and started to undress. But he couldn't help himself. He had to take a peek at her. In her clothes she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In here bikini she was a GODESS! Despite his efforts he became…excited. She turned to him as her pulled up her boy-shorts.

"What?" The look on her face asked 'is there something wrong with how I look?' But she didn't say it out loud.

"Nothing. Its just-never mind." Harry broke off.

"No, really. What is it?" She was really curious.

"Its just that umm….Well you're the most beautiful woman I have EVER seen." Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. He took off his shirt. Nixxy giggled.

"You're blushing! AWW! That's so sweet love!" She stopped laughing. Nixxy looked very serious. "You know, you tell me that about everyday. But you haven't blushed in years." There was a silence that fell over them. To Harry they were strangers. To Nixxy they knew each other better than anyone else is history. How very confusing. The wind shifted through the open window. Harry smelled something so sweet. It reminded him of one of the smells he smelled back in Slughorn's class. It was a flowery smell. But Harry couldn't name the flower for the life of him.

"This might sound weird but…what kind of perfume do you wear?" Nixxy laughed again. And again it was music to Harry's ears.

"You know what? It is weird but whats even weirder is that was the samething you asked me when we first met! I don't wear perfume, but the smell is Tiger Lily. Its in my shampoo! And by the way, Ginny use to wear it as a perfume too." They both laughed at this weird little thing. Everything seemed to loose that tense edge and became more comfortable. "Come on. Lets go to the beach." And with that they walked out the glass window and off their porch. And on to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

"HARRY COME ON!!!" Nixxy grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and dragged him out to the water. The tide was coming in and the waves were splashing very high. Harry started to laugh at Nixxy. She seemed care free and innocent while she splashed about in the water. She dove under the water and came back up laughing her head off. Nixxy splashed about like this for a few moments while Harry stood by the water's edge laughing at her silly game. Suddenly Nixxy turned from the ocean and to Harry. She had a very mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry yelled at her, trying hard not to laugh. Nixxy ran toward him.

"Oh yes I do!" She jumped on him and her landed straight into the water. The waves crashed down on them as the laid in the wake. Nixxy, on top of Harry looked down at him. And he looked back at her. He suddenly realized why he could've possibly married this woman. In that very moment Harry fell in love. She got off him. When he stood Nixxy grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him even more into the waves. And splashed him. Of course his splashed back. They ran around doing this for a little while. Always laughing, enjoying there time together. And this is how Hermione and Ron found.

"They do love each other, don't they?" Hermione asked Ron. She stared at the couple, smiling. Ron looked down at his wife. Ron knew that somewhere deep inside Harry, he loved Nixxy as much as Ron loved Hermione. No matter if he can remember her or not.

"Yeah, they do." He turned back to the couple splashing in the water. "OY!" Ron grabbed a hold of Hermione from behind and started to run for the water!

"RON PUT ME DOWN!!!" screamed Hermione. Of course….Ron didn't listen. Took her straight for the water and dove under it. Dragging Hermione down too. When they came back up, Ron had let go. He was laughing so hard that he didn't see Hermione coming to tackle him until it was too late. Harry and Nixxy stood back, and watched the couple. It was highly amusing. Ron and Hermione noticed there audience. They turned to the other couple. The same evil plots in their heads. Harry and Nixxy turned to each other and then began to run in the other direction!

"NO!!" Harry and Nixxy yelled as the other two started to chase them. Ron caught a hold of Nixxy and picked her up. Hermione tackled Harry into the water. Ron span Nixxy around a few times before thrashing into the water as well. They all laughed and played until the Sun was more than half way through the sky.

"OK OK!! Lets go in! I'm starving!" Yelled Nixxy, calling the truce of there current game, girls vs. boys.

"OO! OO! Let's go to that café we saw on our way in yesterday!" So they all went in for t-shirts and shoes. Harry looked around the rest of their suite. It was coo! There was a little living room and kitchen between them and Ron and Hermione's room. They left the suite in search for the café. Which wasn't very far at all. Although Nixxy drove them in a jeep to get there. Harry couldn't remember the last time he was in a car. They went in and ordered some random food and a few beers. It was a muggle paradise all the way. The girls said they needed to use the ladie's room.

"Man, this is great! Dude, next time you see our waiter ask him if we can get some onion rings! I love onion rings!" Ron reminded Harry of this father in the metro. But he wanted to use is time to ask Ron a few questions while they were alone.

"Man, how did we meet her?" Ron thought for a moment.

"Oh a few days after Dumbledore's funeral. She came with us to the Dursley's. Then traveled with us."

"What happened?" Ron looked some what disturbed at this question.

"Well as you can see, we won. But it was a horrible struggle to get here. We lost a few people on the way." Ron looked really sad at this.

"Who?" Ron couldn't even look at Harry this time. He talked to his hands.

"Well first we lost Percy. Too close to the Minister, really. Then after that we lost Diggle. That was a blow. We found the wand maker, but only to lose him in the battle. You know that guy they could never find after the first war? You know the one they presumed dead. Well we found him, guarding something. We lost Wood. That was horrible. Had no trouble seeing Therusals after that. Remember Cho Chang's friend? The sneak? Well Bellatrix got a hold of her. Better if she died by hornets then die by Bellatrix. Tortured to death, like the Longbottoms. We lost them too. Some how they had ended up in the final fight. Didn't see them until afterward. Although Remus swears he saw them fight proudly. Snape is gone by the way. Killed by the other side. Don't think anyone had the heart to do him in on ours. Lucius Malfoy is gone too. Good riddance to bad trash, really. But Draco is a live a kicking, along with his mum. You know? I'd never have thought I'd think Draco Malfoy I'd think good guy!"

"What?" The nearly knocked Harry out of his chair.

"Yeah. He joined us shortly after Nixxy did. Thought they'd end up married for a while before we started to watch him and Gin together. What a match! She's due in October! George and I have a bet going. I'd say girl. He says boy."

"WOW! Really? Well I guess that's great news. So umm…Did we loose anyone else?" Ron had been looking happy about Ginny and Draco that he had forgotten what had lead them to that.

"Well we did loose the Creevy brothers. They put a hell of a fight. Died like heroes! Seamus too. And Krum. A few others you wouldn't know yet."

"So of those who are still here, what are they doing now?"

"Well let's see…Dean married Lavender. The Patil twins married these guys from India. George married Katie. And Fred married Angelina. Fleur and Bill are expecting the third child. Charlie married this woman from Romania. Although you did beat him to the punch on Nixxy. Everyone thought that if she didn't marry you, she would've married him. He was and I still think is loopy for her. Although who couldn't be? Great woman you married there Harry. Great woman!"

"Ron….What is she like?" Harry felt awkward asking Ron about his own wife.

"Well I guess she is like….Well think of every woman you know in your life? Roll that up and add some more and there you have it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is bloody brilliant like Hermione. Some what mental like Luna, but in that good weird way. Strong minded and willed like Ginny. Strong, sturdy, and mother hen-ish like Mum. Graceful and lady like even more so than Fleur. Clumsy and funny like Tonks. Really if you take these women, put them into a pot and stir. You'd get her, mate." Harry had very little time to think about this when the girls came back.

They ate and had a good time. Afterward they went shopping for gifts. Harry and Ron felt like tag-a-longs. The girls picked out everything for everyone. There was really nothing for the guys to do but walk around enjoying the sights. After that they went back to the beach. They played some more in the beach. Around twilight they heard music.

Summertime is finally here  
That old ball park man is back in gear  
Out on 40 now; man I can see the lights  
School's out and the night's roll in  
Man, just like a long lost friend  
You ain't seen in a while  
You can't help but smile

"Harry dance with me!" Nixxy grabbed Harry and they started to dance. And she started to sing a long.

And it's two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love in an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a tattoo and a Yoohoo bottle on the floorboard  
Perfect song on the radio, sing along cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss, it's a sip of wine  
It's summertime, sweet summertime

Temperature says 93 down at the Deposit and Guarantee (meaning bank sign)  
But that swimming hole, it's nice and cold  
Bikini bottoms underneath, but the boy's hearts still skip a beat  
When them girls shimmy off them old cut-offs

And it's two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love in an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a tattoo and a Yoohoo bottle on the floorboard  
Perfect song on the radio, sing along cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss, it's a sip of wine  
It's summertime, sweet summertime

The more things change things change , the more they stay the same  
Don't matter how old you are  
Man, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout,  
Yeah baby, when you got...

Two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love in an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a tattoo and a Yoohoo bottle rollin' on the floorboard  
Perfect song on the radio, sing along cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss, it's a sip of wine  
It's summertime, sweet summertime

"Come on lets go for a walk." Harry and Nixxy left Ron and Hermione dancing. They started to talk on there way down the beach. Getting to know each other all over again. This became a nightly thing. Harry couldn't remember being able to talk to someone so easily. Although from what Ron said later, Nixxy was like that to everyone. But each day Harry fell more and more in love with her. After a month everyone showed up to see them and to celebrate something big.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to witness the union of these two people. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood….." The wedding was beautiful! Mrs. Weasley started to cry, which in turn made all the girls cry too. Ginny was the maid of honor but Nixxy and Hermione were both bride's maids. Afterwards they had a big party on the beach. Bill pulled out a guitar and everyone started to sing stupid summer songs. Nixxy turned to Harry, kissed him and said "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Nix" They got up to dance but half way through Nixxy clasped. "NIXXY! NIXXY honey wake up! Wake up Nixxy! God someone call a healer! We have to get her to St. Margos!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

Harry awoke from his bed with a start. Cold sweat was poring from him. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but when they did Harry realized he was still in his bed at Hogwarts. He looked around. Seamus and Dean were in their beds. Neville wasn't though. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had pushed some beds together to make one big bed. Hermione was lying in the middle next to him. Ron was next to her. They were both a wake and were sitting up.

"Harry? I thought you had stopped having bad dreams?" Murmured Hermione as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"It wasn't bad….It was good." Harry sounded confused by this.

"It was what?" Ron sounded the same. Harry started to get out of the bed.

"Come on. Let's go to the Common Room while its still empty." So they got up and headed down to the Common Room. Neville was sleeping on the couch by the fire. Hermione sat on one of the chairs, and Harry sat on the floor next to her. Ron leaned on the other chair and sat next to Harry.

"So what was the dream about Harry?" Hermione was really curious. It wasn't like Harry had good dreams very often.

"Well it's starting to slip a way but I can still remember some of it." Harry stared into the dying fire. The clock said it was a little after 4 am. "We were older. Like a few years older. We had won the war. And I was…" Harry closed his eyes. Trying to hold on to the image of the woman before it slipped away.

"You were what Harry?" Hermione asked still thinking it was bad.

"I was …married." There was a silent pause between them all.

"Married?" Ron asked

"Married." Harry still had his eyes closed. "She was beautiful Ron. I mean a real goddess. She had these eyes and this hair. And her body! I was truly happy. God! Why did that only have to be a dream?" Harry opened his eyes as the woman slipped a way into a faded memory.

"Do you know her name?" Hermione asked.

"No. I can't remember it. It was weird though. Anyway it was just a dream. Just a silly stupid dream."

"No it wasn't! Harry if we can't have our dreams, then what's the point in fighting him?" Said Hermione.

"I guess you have a point."

"Where were we?" Asked Ron

"There with me."

"And everyone else?" Harry paused for a moment.

"Well some were still there. Like Neville and Luna. OH YEAH! That's right. In my dream they were getting married. I saw the wedding and everything."

"Me and Loony Luna Lovegood? Married?" Neville was a wake. The sound of his voice made the others jump.

"Geez Neville! Didn't need to scare us like that. We thought you were a sleep!" Ron got up, grabbed a pillow and smacked Neville. He sat up and Ron sat next to him.

"Sorry but damn Harry! That was a little out of left field!"

"Left field? What does that mean?" Asked Ron

"It's a muggle term. It means from out of no where. And come one Neville, Luna isn't bad at all! Harry could've said Pansy Parkinson! Now that would be awful!" Hermione laughed.

"No it's not that it's Luna. It's that its Luna. I mean the thing is…I mean-Its just that-." Neville stumbled.

"Spit it out mate! No one knows what you're trying to say." Ron can be so dense! Hermione and Harry gave each other that knowing look. They knew what Neville was trying to say.

"Don't worry about it Neville. I get what you mean." Said Harry. They all sat and chatted until it was time to pack the last of there things. They all headed down to the Great Hall and waited until it was time to leave. All four of them walked down together and Luna joined them. They found a compartment together and rode the train together. Again they chatted about nothing really. Just sat and laughed and had a good time. Enjoying each other while they still could. They were visited by Dean and Seamus. And Ginny came to join them half way threw the train ride. She sat next to Luna and Neville. Harry sat across from Luna, next to the window. Hermione sat in the middle. And Ron and Neville sat by the door.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Malfoy coming to ruin everything this train ride." Said Ginny. Harry looked up at the name. It suddenly occurred to him what had been said in his dream. About Ginny and Malfoy. And how he had joined their side. But that would mean soon. But why would they trust him now? Harry thought hard about this for a second before he remembered why they should.

"You know? I hope he is ok." There was silence for a whole two minutes.

"What?" Yelled Ginny.

"What's the matter Ginny? I mean Draco isn't so bad." Said Luna. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all turned to her. Neville and Hermione didn't react at all to this statement. "He can be very nice actually. I usually have fun with him."

"Are you mad? Draco Malfoy? A good person?" Ron yelled! Then he turned to Harry. "And you! Why should you be worried about him for? I mean if Snape hasn't beaten him to it, he would have killed-" Ron broke off, couldn't finish the sentence.

"Actually Ron. He wouldn't have. Right before Snape and the others walked in. Malfoy lowered his wand. All he cared about was protecting his family. I figure his mum and dad. Dumbledore had promised to help keep them safe if he, Malfoy, would help us. I think the only reason Snape killed Dumbledore was to save his known skin. I think that was what the Unbreakable Vow was about. Killing Dumbledore if Malfoy didn't." Harry explained. Only Ginny and Ron looked at him with shock. Hermione seemed to have put the pieces together. Neville and Luna shared a knowing look with each other and then Hermione. "What do you three know that we don't?"

"Well we know that Draco Malfoy can be a very good person with those he cares about. He takes care of them. And it wasn't really his dad he wanted protection for." Neville explained.

"It is our cousin he loves." Luna chimed in. this brought silence to the compartment again. "But I don't think he loves her in the way most think he does. Its more like he is her big brother and he has to protect her." Ginny and Ron seemed so very confused! The others however seemed at ease. The train started to slow. Then it came to a stop. Ginny left first. Her and Harry hadn't really talked during the ride.

"I think we should keep in touch." Said Luna. "Friends keep in touch." Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah we'll keep in touch." He looked at Neville. "All of us." With that Neville and Luna left together. Leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione alone. They looked around the compartment.

"Do you think will be the last time we'll ever be on this?" Hermione was starting to tear up. Harry took another look around and turned to her.

"No I don't think so." And with that they left.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

The platform was full of parents, anxious to see their children were safe and sound. Waiting to council them on what had just happened. Among these parents were members of the order. Remus Lupin was the first Harry saw. Harry walked over to him, Ron and Hermione followed. Mrs. Weasley was with them, along with Tonks, Moody, Mr. Wealsey, the twins, Shacklebolt, and someone else that Harry couldn't see. Ginny was already receiving a hug from Mrs. Weasley. She moved from her mum to her dad. Mrs. Weasley caught a glimpse of the trio and pulled all of them into a huge sobbing hug! Which was awkward, for they were all much taller than Mrs. Weasley. She let go of them and pulled Ron into a hug. Tonks hugged Hermione while Remus caught Harry. Of course when Ron was done Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry to her. Then Hermione. Harry shook hands with everyone except the person he didn't recognize.

It was a girl but her back was to them. She was on watch. No time for reunions or introductions with her. She wore her cloak with the hood over her head, shading her face. Her wand was at her side. But Harry knew that her grip was tight around it. Her cloak was bottler green. She was about the same height as himself. Somewhat tall for a girl. But this was all Harry could tell about her while greeting everyone.

"So where are we off to first?" Asked Kingsley.

"We need to go to Hermione's first. To get her stuff. Then the Burrow for Ron's. After that its off to the Dursley's." Explained Harry.

"Alright dear, let's load up your stuff into the cars first then we'll decide from there." Mrs. Weasley suggested. So that's what they did. They left the platform and went left the station. Ministry cars were waiting for them outside the station. Remus and Kingsley loaded the trunks. In the first car Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Moody, and the girl all loaded in the back. Tonks sat up front with the driver. In car two the rest of the Weasleys and Shacklebolt sat in the back. In Harry's car the trio sat next to each other, Hermione in the middle. Across from her was the girl. On her left side, across from Ron was Moody. On her right side, across from Harry was Remus. The girl's hood was still up. She hadn't spoken yet. Tonks told the driver to start for the Burrow. Hermione kept trying to get a better look at the girl who had her head down. Finally after so many minutes of Hermione staring the girl gave up.

"What is it Hermione?" Hermione was shocked. Then she did something that totally threw Harry off. Hermione dove at the girl throwing her arms around the girl, knocking her hood off. The girl laughed at Hermione hugging her in return. Remus laughed. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Neither knew what was going on.

"Phoenix Bonita Jesminder O'Shea! How dare you hide from me! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to escort us from the platform?" Hermione was very excited. She withdrew her grip from around the girl and sat back in her seat. But sat forward waiting for an answer.

"What? And miss your reaction when you realize it was me? Are you kidding? When would have I EVER given up a chance like this?" Laughed Phoenix.

"Ron, Harry, I'd like to introduce my daughter. Phoenix O'Shea. Nixxy this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I've heard so much about you." Nixxy stuck out her hand. Harry was in aw! This girl was beautiful! Her eyes were green, like his. Except for the slightest bit of brown. Her hair was long and purple with blue tips. Her lips were full and deep red. Her smile was bloody brilliant. Her voice had a heavy Irish accent to it, but it was gorgeous to Harry. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He shook her hand, unable to think of something to say. Ron however didn't have that problem.

"Phoenix? What kind of name is that?" Ron had to ask. Phoenix laughed.

"Well what kind of name is Ronald? But few ever call me Phoenix. They all call me Nixxy." Hermione nudged Harry. Bring him back to his senses.

"Daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter. And why is her name O'Shea?" Harry asked Remus.

"Well Nixxy is my step-daughter. Her real father died when she was young." Explained Remus.

"What about your mum?" Asked Ron.

"Well she died a few years back. Cancer." Nixxy said.

"What's cancer?" Asked Ron.

"Cancer is a muggle disease. A lot of people are dying from it each day. Not even wizards are immune to it." Said Hermione.

"So how do you two know each other?" Asked Harry.

"Hermione and I grew up together. We're both from a small town called Godric's Hollow." Said Nixxy. This brought silence from the car.

"You are from Godric's Hollow? Why didn't you tell me that?" Yelled Harry.

"I thought I told you!" Yelled Hermione. "And when we met I had moved to London! I didn't think about it for a while! I mean the old wise tales about the Potter place had long sense been forgotten! I guess I never put two and two together!"

"That doesn't sound like you Hermione." Said Nixxy. "But I guess I'd like not to put those two stories together too. I mean if my best friend was connected with that the Potter place, I wouldn't be quick to tell him either." Again silence. "Oh look! We're here!"


End file.
